kuroganefandomcom-20200215-history
Hiroto Kurogane
Hiroto Kurogane is the main protagonist of the series. He is a student of the Ouka High and the successor of the Sakura One-Strike Style who dreams of becoming a hero one day. He joins Kendo Club after suggested by Shiratori Tsubame and later encouraged by ghost Sayuri Toujou, who decides to train him.. Appearance Hiroto Kurogane is a Ouka High student. He has black hair, and blue eyes. He usually wears the ouka high uniform or wearing a traditional Japanese style of clothing, protective armour (防具 bōgu) and using one shinai (竹刀 shinai) (traditional kendo uniform). He usually wears spectacles but later it is told that he wears frosted glasses in order to prevent his eyes from being strained due to his exceptional eyesight. He has very low athletic abilities and even if he can see the direction of ball during a game, he can't stop it. While in training of a kendo club, he was not able to even hold a Bokuto and had worst ever results for physical test. Personality Kurogane has always wanted to be a hero, like a kid he met in his childhood. Though he is physically very weak, he has a proper sense of right and wrong. He is pretty straightforward and can be encouraged to become better. He is impressed by strong people like Kamiya and Hazakura and wants to become strong himself. He is really helpful to his friends but will stand up against anyone who insults his senpais. History Plot Practice Match Arc After years of failing in sports, Kurogane has given up on his dreams of being a 'Hero' in the athletic world. One day as he is on his way home, he sees the Kendo Club looking for new members. Tsubame, a classmate of kurogane's and manager of the kendo club,asks Kurogane to join the club. Which he refuses. She then tells him a story about Sayuri Tojo. Placing a shinai in his hand she tells him to strike first before beinging struck. He refuses again and leaves, still holding the shinai. While heading home, he sees a giant Sakura tree which disturbs him greatly. As he recalls the story told by Tsubame, Sayuri appears before him and after seeing the shinai in his hand, challenges him with her sword. She thinks that he got hit until she looks down, and he's sitting on the ground staring at her sword. She starts to demand how he dodged, but he runs away. He places salt piles beside his bed in order to protect himself from ghosts. But later while he was sleeping, Sayuri appears in his dream and explains to him why she is following him. She kills him in the dream to wake him up. In the morning, Kurogane sees Sayuri in a doll that belongs to his mother. When they have arrived in the school, Kurogane collides with Tsubame and the list of things she was carrying flies away. Kurogane quickly writes it down for her after seeing it from the list in mid-air. Sayuri is surprised by Kurogane's eyes and wonders if that was how he dodged her attack. Kurogane explains that his eyes are useless because even if he can see, he cannot do anything about it. After that, Kurogane asks Sayuri if she knows what "hero" means. When she tells him to join kendo, he gets angry and runs off and sees the list of Tsubame that was lost. Kurogane is looks for her, but he sees that she is been bothered by hoodlums. Hiroto tries to save her, but she fails. Suddenly Sayuri appears along with a bamboo sword and asks him to fight. With Sayuri telling him how to fight, Kurogane is then able to take down hoodlums by using the Sakura One-Strike Style. Next day, he asks Tsubame to lend him the bamboo sword for some more days. Two days later, Kurogane is woken up by a dream of Sayuri seducing him with her boobs, which she claims was his award for working hard. Later when he starts complaining about muscle pain from 2 days ago, Sayuri runs pulling him along with her. He ends up colliding with Shidou. He grazes his skin by falling on road. Shidou helps him get up and gives him a box of bandages. Tsubame meets him in the class where she tells him about a guy who practices kendo but still hasn't joined the kendo club. Tsubame tells him not to worry about being an amateur in the kendo club. Sayuri tells him that by having a rival, he can improve even faster. Later Kurogane goes to find Shidou to return his bandages. Kurogane sees Shidou in the courtyard with some karate club members. When he insulted kendo, Shidou got angry and challenged him, defeating him instantaneously. Sayuri is impressed that Kurogane was not able to completely see the attack, though he had his glasses on. She calls Shidou a soft guy who can only hit protective equipment and challenges him to fight Kurogane. Shidou gets angry at her insults for kendo and attacks Kurogane, who is able to dodge his attacks since he is not wearing his glasses. Kurogane dodges intial 2 blows and attacks him by placing the sword at the opening like Sayuri taught him. Both of their attacks hit each others but Kurogane falls down due to poor physical strength while Shidou was standing. Shidou was surprised with what happened and asked Kurogane's name. After telling his own name, he tells him that this battle was a draw and asks him to fight again with him someday. Later Tsubame tells him that Shidou is the guy she was talking about in the morning and he was the best kendo practitioner of Tokyo in his middle school. Some time later Kurogane recieves a letter of challenge for a duel from Hazakura. Though he thinks it is fishy because no one sends a letter of challenge now-a-days. Later that day, Kurogane goes to meet Shidou and return his bandages. When he reaches the rooftop, he sees Shidou there ready for a battle. Kurogane tells him that he was not the one to send the challenge but Shidou starts attacking claiming that it was written that they will start at ring of bell. Shidou is way faster than last time but Kurogane somehow manages to evade the attacks. Shidou tries to use his left hand but Kurogane tells him to stop before his hand gets worse. Shidou tells him not to worry about him and fight. Shidou tells Kurogane his story and claims that he will never give up sword even if his whole body was to break down. Sayuri is impressed by his resolve and decides to fight him herself, thus taking control of Kurogane's body. She uses Sakura One-Strike Style's finishing strike to defeat Shidou. On Kurogane asking, Sayuri explains him about the details of Sakura One-Strike Style. Shidou asks him about but Kurogane tells him that he didn't know. Shidou tells him that when his left hand heals again, they will have a battle and asks Kurogane if he will fight him at that time. Both accept each other's challenge and become members for Kendo Club. ]]Kurogane and Shidou together became the members of the kendo club. They had tests on their first day in order to check their skill level. Shidou easily scored highest on all physical tests breaking all records, but Kurogane got the lowest scores ever for the club. The next test they had was Hanging Bamboo Hell, which Sarutobi demonstrated on request of Yuri in order to help Kurogane and Shidou understand. Before Kurogane started his test, Kakei started yelling at him for underestimating the Kendo Club and told him to leave before he got injured. Sayuri told Kakei that Kurogane was better than he thought and would become even better by training more. When it was Kurogane's turn to start the test, Kakei tried to injure him by starting from right behind him. Kurogane easily dodged all bamboos and to everyone's surprise he equaled Kamiya's record of 0 times. Kamiya suddenly appeared claiming that they have a swordsman other than Shidou who can improve. When Kamiya claimed that Kurogane should fight against a regular for selection of the team, Kakei claimed that he will check if it was a fluke or not to which Kamiya agreed. Before the match, Kurogane wore the protective gear for first time and was feeling very heavy and uncomfortable. Kurogane tried to remmeber all the rules and fundamentals but easily got nervous when Kakei stepped into ring and shouted the battle cry loudly. When the match started, Kakei easily scored a point against Kurogane, who fell down. Kurogane was unable to move properly because of the weight of equipment and couldn't dodge the attack. When he was about to pass out, he saw Shidou's face and remembered what Sayuri told him before the match. Thus he focused his eyes on Kakei and easily dodged all the next attacks. Using all his energy, he tried to attack Tsuki, but narrowly missed. He was unable to move his arms after the attack and all he could do was dodge. After few attacks, he was able to understand Kakei's rhythm and tried to pull one last attack. He opened his men on purpose which led Kakei to attack him. Kurogane tilted to the dodge the attack and got a point on Dou, thus having a 1-1 draw. Kurogane suddenly passes out due to stress after the match. Sayuri meets him in his dream and praises him for his effort. She tells him to wake up in order to see results of other matches. Kurogane was selected for the regulars and given the spot of 'Jihou'. Next day Kurogane is seen doing running in the morning. Sayuri feels happy that he is enthusiastic, but is shocked when he gets tired after 200 meters of running. As soon as he stops, Kakei comes and asks him to continue. Kakei tells him about his position but Kurogane is surprised at what he is talking. Kakei is shocked that a kendo practitioner doesn't know about positions. Kurogane feels depressed that his position is not very important but is encouraged to fight to win by Kakei. Later that day, Kurogane and other first years meet the coach, Kakurei for the first time. He is shocked to see coach's perverted nature and his negative attitude towards winning. He thinks the seniors will be upset but surprisingly they are even more determined. This makes Kurogane even more determined to perform well as a regular. He got tired but still practised till the end of the day and on reaching home to everyone's surprise he was so hungry that he finished his food in an instant and went to sleep. To his shock, Sayuri was waiting for him in his dreams to train him, claiming that they will train in his dreams were he has an unlimited stamina. Next day, Kurogane is told by the coach that he is the General of the team for the next match. This greatly surprises everyone. Coach tells Kurogane that he may have become a regular but he doesn't have the respect of all other members, thus he is not a proper regular. He goes on to say that Kurogane will be the Abandoned General and thus they can have the weakest member become General. Kurogane is very upset due to that and can't practice with full strength. When he is about to go home, coach tells him to wait for some time. Shidou tells Kurogane that he will be counting on him for the general's match. Later the coach tells Kurogane that he doesn't believe in talent because he has seen many talented swordsman fail. He asks Kurogane that does he want to win. Kurogane claims that he wants to become stronger and win, thus coach takes him to Hakurei High, to show him the strongest general in Japan. Kurogane and others are greeted by coach of Hakurei High Kendo Club. Kurogane is amazed by the size of training area and the number of members of kendo club. While the 2 coaches are talking, Sayuri tells coach Kakurei that she didn't come to meet small fries like the opposition coach, and somehow manages to go to the school insides with Kurogane. While following Sayuri, Kurogane gets lost and meets Oogami Sora. Both of them introduce themselves to each others and Oogami encourages Kurogane that no age is odd to start kendo. Kurogane goes towards the terrace as Oogami told him to. He is shocked to see Sayuri in her real form while fighting with Yodaka. He removes his glasses and watches their battle closely in order to see the moves of both the fighters. He is shocked when Yodaka stops Sayuri's last attack with his shinai's grip. He is later determined even more after seeing Sayuri's faith in him. Next day, Kurogane arrives at Hakurei High for the match, but arrives far too early and sends Shidou a message, telling him that he has reached Hakurei. While he is sitting there with Sayuri, captain Kamiya also arrives. Kurogane expresses his insecurities to Kamiya about how weak he is. In return, Kamiya does a wierd face face leading Kurogane and Sayuri to burst with laughter. He says he wants Kurogane to just laugh, because when you cant put a smile on your face when work hard on something all you'll feel in emptiness. Kamiya says being weak now means you can look forward to becoming stronger from now on. He tells Kurogane to not worry today, and just enjoy swinging you sword. Kurogane says he feels much more relief now. Kamiya says he used to be weak, the weakest in the dojo. When he realized he had no talent he kept working hard, and now he rarely gets defeated in matches now. He says it doesn't matter where you start. Kurogane realizes Kamiya knows how it feels to be a weakling, and why the other senpai follow him. The rest of the club arrives. Kurogane greets Tsubame, then Shidou. Shidou notices the wrapping Kurogane has around his hand and asks about it. Kamiya says he noticed him tightening it too, and asks it it is for muscle training. Kurogane that it it more like a secret strategy, then remembers his his training with Sayuri. Sayuri told Kurogane about Kaeshiwaza being the quintessence of the Sakura One-Strike Style and that it will become his score. Yodaka having the same eyes as Kurogane and see through Sayuri's Deathblow Sword, caused her to teach this secret strategy. Later on when Rakuyou High regulars arrive and start insulting everyone, Kurogane is seen with Ouka team. When Bashou Haizaki later tries to insult Ouka members, Kurogane comes further and tells him that its a shame for people like him are strong. The insult causes Bashou to attack him, but he stops at the end, calling him a weakling. Later after Shidou steals Bashou's lollipop and claims to wonder who weakling is, Bashou tries to attack again only to be stopped by Mujin Morikuni. First Years Kendo Meet Arc Techniques & Abilities Kurogane is no good when it comes to sports or any physical work. But after Sayuri encouraged him, he is now trying to do kendo. Kurogane is a counter specialist kendo practitioner, who mostly relies on counter strikes to gain points and win matches. His weakness lies in his weaker body and thus his inability to attack first. Superior Eyesight :Kurogane has a eyesight far superior to a normal person. He was able to dodge most of Shidou's attacks after removing his glasses. He even made a record of 0 injuries in Hanging Bamboo Hell, which was last achieved by the captain, Kamiya. While fighting, he can also predict the spot where they will attack by seeing their movements. Deduction Skills :By the help of his eyesight, Kurogane is able to quickly deduce a way to fight better against an opponent with superior strength. Skills Counter Kurogane is a counter swordsman, which means that he is proficient in countering, rather than attacking. 'Mu No Kamae' Kurogane invoked this form during the match against Shirogane. In this form, he take an easy stance and utilize his eyes to the point he can read the opponent movement. Sakura One-Strike Style It is sword style which was developed more than 150 years ago. It was used by women with had less physical strength as compared to others. Rather than using strength and speed, one uses skill to fight by adjusting opponents the power rather than fighting back while swinging. Early Summer Rain, Samidare :It is the first attack from Sakura One-Strike Style. Its a technique in which one places his sword to where his opponent will move. It is simple thrust technique and attacks straight at opponent's throat. Early Summer Rain, Eyebrow Moon 'Early Summer Rain, Kagerou' It's a deceptive technique where it used when the opponent know samidare. It has the stance of samidare and from the the movement,Hiroto spin out and do a dodging blow. Sayuri implied that technique position and form used by Hiroto is different from hers. :It changes direction from the regular Samidare. Use your remaining strength to shift your arm. Use the strength to twist the wrist and go for the throat. Relationships Kurogane made some new friends and evenly at the first day entering the school. He also meets other characters that could be his rivals or friends. Sayuri Toujou Sayuri is a ghost who attacked Kurogane while searching for her rightful successor. Initially Kurogane was very scared of her and slept with piles of salt around him to prevent her from following him. But when Sayuri tells him about Sakura One-Strike Style and encourages him, he decides to train from her and become her successor. She then starts staying at Kurogane's house possessing a doll called "Komachi" that Kurogane's mother had. Sayuri trains Kurogane to become her successor evenly she doesn't care when he's a boy though her style was used for girls. Now she trains Kurogane in his dreams in order for him to become stronger faster than he can by usual training at Kendo club. Shiratori Tsubame Kurogane knows that Tsubame sits beside him in his class but doesn't remember much about her. She then suggests him to join Kendo club because he doesn't have any other clubs to join. He later helped her using his eyesight in noting down list of items, she was supposed to buy before she lost the list. He later saved her from goons who were trying to rob her money. She was first person to ask Kurogane to join Kendo club and also helps Kurogane whenever he has some problem while in Kendo club. Shidou Hazakura Shidou and Kurogane met when Kurogane bumped into Shidou while running. They soon became rivals when Sayuri challenged Shidou to a duel with Kurogane. After their second battle Kurogane and Shidou both join the Kendo club together and promise to fight each other some day when they become even more stronger. Now that they behave more like friends, some are surprised that they still call each other as rivals. Shidou has a great deal of respect for Kurogane and believes him to be really strong and talented. Kurogane is also amazed by Shidou's strength. Kakei Initially, Kakei thought of Kurogane as a beginner who was no good at sports at all. He told him to leave before he gets any injuries at the club. He underestimated Kurogane and even when he got 0 hits, Kakei still tried to call it a fluke. Though when he later had a 1-1 draw against Kurogane, he accepted his skill and told him to do his best. Later on, both of have become friends and Kakei accepts Kurogane as a regular. Oogami Sora Hiroto and Oogami became good friends when Hiroto visited Hakurei High School before the match day. Oogami told Kurogane not to feel nervous for starting to do kendo in high school and encourages him to do his best. Trivia *The first kanji of Hiroto's name, "Hiro", can be translated as "Hero". His last name "Kurogane" can also be translated as "Black Steel" but also as "Iron". Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Ouka High Kendo Club